The Division Agent
Summary The Division Agent is a member of sleeper agents created by the American Government for use in the event of an apocalyptic event- and was called in to handle the Dollar Flu Crisis in New York City. Shortly after arriving in the city, the Agent's comrades are quickly slaughtered, leaving the Agent and Faye Lau as the only other survivors of the Second Wave of Division Agents. During their deployment time in New York, they are introduced to mass chaos produced by rioters, escaped criminals, paramilitary organizations, and even rogue Division Agents bent on killing their own kind and ruling the streets of New York- leaving the Agent in charge of bring back order. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: The Division Agent Origin: The Division Gender: Player Choice Age: Unknown, appears about mid-thirties Classification: Sleeper Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Firearm Mastery, Martial Arts, Hacking, Stealth Mastery, Status Effect Inducement, Self-Destruction via Remote Turret, Healing Station, et al (Certain utilities can explode upon the end of their use, dealing light- to severe- damage to those around them), Explosion Manipulation via Grenades, Mines, etc, Technology Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing via Food, First Aid, etc, Regeneration (Mid-Low; could recover quickly from nearly dying in a helicopter explosion, Low-Mid through certain equipment such as Path of the Nomad, which allows quick regeneration from lethal damage), Statistics Amplification via Signature Skills, Smart Cover, et al (Many utilities and skills in the game allow for massive, stackable damage boosts, as well as enhancements to durability, speed, and others), Aura via Healing Station (Can generate a healing aura that revives those around them and removes statuses), Limited Resurrection via Path of the Nomad (Upon reaching lethal damage, the player is instead returned to full health through unknown means), Homing Attack via Seeker Mine, Fire Manipulation via Fire Turret, Incendiary Grenades, et al (Can emit projections of flame), Electricity Manipulation via Shock Grenades, Remote Turret, et al (Can paralyze and harm enemies through electricity), Paralysis Inducement, Information Analysis via Pulse, SHD Tech, et al (Can use their technology to pinpoint weak spots, discover locations of enemies, and many other utilities), Poison Manipulation via Tear Gas, Seeker Mines, et al (Can induce tear gas statuses on enemies, causing them to tear up and take up a fit of coughing if breathed in), Duplication via Seeker Mine (Seeker Mines can split up into groups of smaller seeker mines, though they largely maintain the same potency), Kinetic Energy Absorption via Ballistic Shields (Ballistic Shields can convert physical, kinetic damage into healing for the agent, effectively absorbing it), Blindness Manipulation via Flashbangs (Can blind and deafen foes with their sounds/flashing light), Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technological Nullification via EMP Grenades, Bliss' Holster, et al (Can use EMP charges to disrupt and destroy technology), Reactive Power Level via Midas (Can bring down an enemy's potency alongside their own equally), Extrasensory Perception via Pulse (Can detect foes through buildings), Damage Reduction via Pulse, Skills, etc (Can reduce oncoming damage through various means), Resistance Negation via Predator's Mark (Can bypass typical bleeding resistances held by enemies), Bleeding Inducement via Predator's Mark, Shrapnel, et al (Can induce lethal bleeding in enemies), Durability Negation via Historian, Shock Grenades, et al (Historian rounds punch through the flesh and explode once inside the skin), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce enemy damage and defenses), Weapon Modification via Signature Skills, et al (Can alter how their weapons function, changing things like clip size and rate of fire), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Hacking, Technology Manipulation, likely others Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can make use of seeker mines and similarly powered firearms, end-game weapons are casually superior to these weapons) Speed: Peak Human (Far superior to the rest of humanity; Division Agents are the best soldiers in the US by default; easily outspeeds athletic humans and paramilitary forces alike) with Subsonic reaction speeds (Can somewhat react to gunfire) and Supersonic to Supersonic+ combat speed (Can make use of any firearm in the real world, the fastest of which can have bullet velocities up to 1.2 km/s) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (As said above, they are the peak of humanity; can carry bags worth of equipment with no obvious ill effects on their overall mobility- such equipment can include large metal barricades, can force open the elevator doors when they're stuck, and lifted a garage door with no effort.) Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class (Physical strikes, while weaker than firearms, can deal comparable damage to their firearms and can viably kill targets of lesser standing), at least Small Building Class via firearms and equipment (Can far more easily damage enemies than before) Durability: At least Small Building level (Can endure direct hits from attack helicopter missiles and point-blank explosions from hostile seeker mines- including those from rogue Division Agents, who should have comparable technology to their own) Stamina: Superhuman, capable of battling through New York with notably little or no rest Range: Varies depending on weapon, potentially up to kilometers via sniper rifles, higher with range enhancements Standard Equipment: Firearms, Gear Sets, Exotic Weaponry, Grenades, Consumables, SHD Tech, etc Intelligence: Genius, most are celebrated graduates from their respective schools and hold degrees in fields varying from psychology to engineering, the Agent themselves show a capacity to hack technology superior to highest-end government systems from both the US and Russia, as well as repair various technologies throughout the city Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= Skills are, very simply, various abilities and items the Agent can use to give themselves a tactical edge. They are gained through the repair of various facilities throughout the base- for example, players gain access to the Seeker Mine skill via repairing the Communications tech wing extension. * Pulse: Used to analyze the surroundings, point out points of interest, and increase personal defenses, and pinpoint weak spots on enemies to deal extra damage. * First Aid: A booster shot that can be fired to heal oneself, grant oneself additional health, and amplify damage/defenses. * Support Station: A bag that, when placed, heals those around them, removes status effects such as being on fire/electrocuted/bleeding/etc, revives wounded players, and stores extra ammunition. * Sticky Bomb: An adhesive-tipped explosive that can be launched to deal crippling damage, inflict lethal bleeding, blind foes in the area, and disrupt living enemies and technology alike, functioning as an EMP. * Turret: A deployable mini-turret that can perform a number of actions, including constant pulsing of enemies, spew flames, or shock groups of foes. The turrets can be set to self-destruct. * Seeker Mine: A small homing explosive that rolls across the ground towards foes, capable of emitting fumes into the air that catches fire, releasing tear gas on their foes, or split off into many other mines. * Ballistic Shield: A large, body-covering shield that is capable of using technology to pulse all enemies who shoot it, apply bonuses to their sidearms, and absorb kinetic energy from bullets and other weapons to heal the user. The shield can also repair itself over time. * Smart Cover: This mobile barricade is capable of weakening enemies around it and buffing allies within range, allow heightened healing rates, and shield users from being detected from attacks similar to Pulse. * Mobile Cover: A smaller, more portable barricade that causes enemies to target the user and is fitted with explosives to deploy on those who hit the barricade. Finally, the barricade maintains the similar ability of the Smart Cover to nullify pulses and heighten the damage dealt by the Agent. |-|Signature Skills= Signature Skills are highly potent skills that offer immense bonuses in a pinch. They are unlocked by unlocking every other facility in the wings they come from (Recovery Link comes from the Medical Wing, the Tactical Link comes from the Tech Wing, and the Survivor Link comes from the Security Wing). * Recovery Link: Instantly revives all wounded players and heals them to their fullest capacity. Automatically activates upon reaching near-death. * Tactical Link: A weapon-enhancing Link that allows vastly increased rate of fire and damage for a short period of time. * Survivor Link: Vastly increases the durability and speed of the user, healing them when near death. |-|Gear Sets= Gear Sets are complete groups of equipment that, when used in conjunction with each other, offer vast bonuses to the user, ranging from defusing of bombs to heightened healing. * AlphaBridge: The AlphaBridge set of gear allows enhanced healing and damage, as well as unlocking the latent abilities of other gear sets. Additionally, the AlphaBridge set allows passive activation of other skills based on killing any enemy. * Banshee's Shadow: This set is built around killing other players- meant to increase damage to rogue agents and non-rogue agents alike. The set increases damage to all enemies. * D3-FNC: This set is built around being a front line soldier- increasing defense vastly and allowing usage of an SMG with a ballistic shield. It increases durability of the Ballistic Shield and allows buffing of allies when receiving damage. * DeadEYE: A set meant for increased effectiveness as a sniper, it offers a whopping 3x damage for headshots under peak conditions. It also allows increased bullet stability. * Final Measure: This set offers increased protection from foes comparable to the Agent themselves. It also allows passive defusing of enemy explosives and conversion into grenades. Additionally, upon a grenade being defused, it adds to the armor of the Agent. * FireCrest: A set to compliment the flaming turret, it increases range and power of the flames, as well as protects the user from flaming damage. It causes all bullets to become incendiary bullets at maximum capacity. * Hunter's Faith: This set allows for massively increased maximum accurate range of firearms, heavily complimenting the abilities of long-range sniper rifles. * Lone Star: This set grants the passive ability to auto-reload holstered weapons, as well as slightly increase damage of LMGs and Shotguns. Additionally, upon weapon mags reaching half ammo, it has a chance to not only fully reload it, but deal increased damage and heighten the firing rate of the firearm. * Path of the Nomad: This gear set focuses on self-healing and survival, granting the ability to heal upon killing any target, heightened healing, and instant resurrection upon receiving fatal damage. It has an extremely limited form of luck, as the set potentially can have varying effects. * Predator's Mark: This set focuses on fast rate of fire and crippling enemies- continued firing on a single foe causes lethal bleeding, notably tearing through resistances that would typically negate bleeding. * Reclaimer: The Reclaimer gear is built for healing, allowing all bonuses on healing stations to activate and instant recovery of a healing station if one is destroyed. * Sentry's Call: Attacks with this weapon can lessen the durability of enemies, shredding through them via "Marking" them. It also increases accuracy of all firearms. * Striker's Battlegear: This gear set offers increased armor to negate damage, and rewards consistent shots by multiplying the damage dealt. As you continuously hit enemies, you gain more and more regenerative abilities, as well as amplify your attacks. * Tactician's Authority: This set, when used, affects all skills- allowing them to be used more often, be more powerful, and have wider range when activated. |-|Exotics= Exotic Items are powerful and extremely rare items found in The Division, generally offering bonuses and abilities unique to those items. Often times they are considered the best equipment in the game depending on their abilities. Gear * Barrett's Bulletproof Vest: A vest owned by Larae Barrett, the crime lord, herself- this vest offers increased damage, armor, and skill power when skills aren't on cooldown. * Ferro's Oxygen Mask: The mask formerly worn by The Cleaner's leader, Joe Ferro, this mask offers the ability to ignore the pressure of being on fire and continue operating as if under normal conditions. * Shortbow Championship Pads: A modern relic from the sports world, these pads have been re-purposed to be useful for explosive experts- greatly shortening fuse time on grenades to 0.2 seconds. * NinjaBike Messenger Bag: The bag is useful for preventing theft, leaving behind less items when the player dies. * Skulls Motorcycle Club Gloves: These gloves offer bonuses when not otherwise using gear sets, massively increasing all damage. * Colonel Bliss' Holster: A holster used by the leader of the paramilitary group taking over Manhattan, the Last Man Brigade, it deals higher damage for consecutive shots and can trigger an EMP effect after a certain point. Assault Rifles * Bullfrog: The Bullfrog, AKA The FAMAS, is a weapon built for amphibious operations across the globe (hence its namesake) and has the added bonus of immense buffs when no attachments are used. * Caduceus: Certain attacks will heal the user when using this SCAR. * Liberator: When used in conjunction with the Centurion, this weapon gains large bonuses to fire rate. * Warlord: When firing, the weapon decreases the damage taken by the user. * Urban MDR: A weapon held in high regard by Aaron Keener, a rogue Division Agent- this weapon deals more damage to foes undergoing status effects (on fire, EMP'd, etc). Submachine Guns * The House: This SMG is widely regarded as one of the best firearms in the verse, it maintains the unique property known as "Card Counter"- one half of the clip deals an additional 20% damage per shot, and the half flips every reload. Thus, the user can conveniently keep track of which side the clip is on, constantly dealing additional damage. * Midas: The Midas is an equal trade weapon, offering the ability to reduce opponent's damage as well as your own damage. * Thompson M1928: This gun, like the Tommy Gun, lacks the ability to be modified, making it an extremely uncomplicated weapon. It has an increased capacity for hip firing. * Eir: When combined with the Hildr weapon, they unlock the Valkyria ability, wherein the Hildr fires shots and can increase the potency of the Eir. * Hildr: See above. This weapon can be used in conjunction with the Eir to increase its potency to an impressive bonus of 30%. Light Machine Guns * Pakhan: The Pakhan, a weapon of a former inmate, maintains the unique ability of an increasing clip size- each kill with the gun increases the next clip after reloading by 20%. * Hungry Hog: Killing a foe causes a massive increase of damage (up to 50%) until you stop firing. Apparently formerly used by LMB soldiers. * Big Alejandro: Similar to the Hungry Hog, Big Alejandro allows up to 50% damage boost when firing from cover. Marksman Rifles * Historian: This sniper alters the bullets it fires into explosive rounds to deal vastly higher damage. With the correct skill setup, this can be devastating- the rounds explode after entering the skin, effectively * Tenebrae: By hitting weak points on enemy's, the Tenebrae hastens the cooldown on using skills again. It was used by Raptor, a rogue Division agent and follower of Keener. * The Devil's Heel: A set of two marksman rifles (The Devil and The Heel, respectively). The two of them can combine to achieve vastly enhanced stability, headshot damage, critical hit damage, and general damage upon hitting a weak point. Shotguns * Cassidy: A double barrel shotgun owned by an unknown resident of New York, the Cassidy can empty both of its barrels with a single shot, thus dealing double damage. This weapon is powerful enough to instantly kill a comparable Division Agent. * Medved: A shotgun owned by and passed around the Rikers, the criminal outlaws escaped from the island of the same name, it is a rapid-fire shotgun capable of firing slugs rather than traditional shells. These slugs are immensely useful for punching straight through enemy armor. * Showstopper: A weapon introduced by the JTF, the weapon focuses around conservation of ammo, lessening the spread of shots as the amount of ammo in the mag decreases. Sidearms * Centurion: This relatively weak pistol is used in conjunction with the Liberator assault rifle to gain the advantages described there. * Damascus: This firearm (based on the Beretta M9) has increased damage for the first few seconds when drawn, though slowly loses this buff and becomes weaker as you have it out. * The Defiler: A low-level double barrel shotgun, this weapon boasts absurdly high damage at extremely limited range- as it has a shortened barrel compared even to other sawed-offs in the game. * Golden Rhino: An extremely potent revolver, this weapon is built to force enemies to stagger, thus preventing actions. |-|Grenades= * Incendiary Grenades: Weapons equipped to detonate into a wide-radius of searing fire. They are held to be a specialty grenade by the game. * Fragmentation Grenade: These typical grenades induce mass damage, but serve little tactical purpose otherwise. * Tear Gas Grenades: Yet another specialty grenade, these are similar to those used by normal US Law Enforcement agencies. They inflict searing damage to the eyes and lungs if breathed in, hence their nomenclature. * Shock Grenades: As specialty grenade used to shock and disrupt all enemies in the locale for some time through paralysis. * EMP Grenade: A specialty grenade used to send out a localized EMP pulse that destroys machinery and disrupts living things alike. The grenade is further useful as it negates all technology based abilities. * Flashbangs: A common grenade useful for temporarily blinding enemies by a sudden release of white light. It both blinds and deafens a foe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Martial Artists Category:Hackers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Clancyverse Category:Tier 9